


【汉康】冷战（下）R18

by 1409391157abc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1409391157abc/pseuds/1409391157abc





	【汉康】冷战（下）R18

“我想…我现在感觉不太好。”

 

当康纳说出这句话的时候，汉克只觉得脑子里有点东西“啪”的一声断了个干净。此时此刻他的小仿生人双手正被束缚在床头，而身子却蹭着下面的被褥，皮肤因性爱模块的模拟而变得微红。他像是一个想偷吃糖的孩子，迫不及待地想要对方给予自己，却又因为羞耻而极力克制着——至少康纳的行为给汉克是这个感觉，不过后者立刻就把自己这种沙雕想法一巴掌拍死了。

 

得了吧，这个崽崽性爱模块都装了哪里来的羞耻心。

 

撑死是性爱模块模拟的。汉克觉得自己像是在蛋糕里吃到了一只蟑螂，不过这丝毫没有减弱他的性欲，他该夸奖这位仿生人做的不错吗？

 

“Hank…”

 

躺在床上的仿生人肯定不会注意到对方的心理想法，他有些难耐地出声催促那个正在吃或者说已经吃完了蟑螂的副队长。老实说，康纳选择的催情效果的数据刺激并不好关闭，或者说是不能关闭——就跟你触电了即使离开那个使你触电的玩意儿，你的肉体也会麻痹和疼痛许久是一个道理，这让康纳觉得自己再不吱点声，自己大概会成为世界上第一个因为性爱模块的刺激而被憋死的仿生人。

 

“Fuck”

 

汉克揉了一边抓了一把自己的头发，低声唾了句脏词儿，不过他也确实这么做了。

 

“您可以不用做前戏直接进来。”康纳扬起头说道，“…您可以不用顾及润滑和受伤的问题…”

 

“呃…你的意思是我把你当个飞机杯？”汉克伸向康纳衬衫衣领的手在半空中突然顿住，他没想到这个该死的警用型居然在安装性爱模块后居然还这么一板一眼。他摇了摇头，回答道：“不不不康纳，你应该明白有些时候……呃……人类并不想直接插进去。”

 

“可是这会对您的生殖器官有一定的影响。”虽然被性爱模块影响了声音里的常有的冷静，不过康纳说出的话还是照样不近人情，“——这会对您的身体造成伤害，使您可能存在勃起功能障碍，慢性前列腺炎，神经衰弱——”

 

“停停停！！！！！！”汉克一把用手按住了对方喋喋不休的那张嘴，省的他再给自己搞出点什么要命的病来，“你说什么就是什么？行吧？该死的。”

 

汉克还是受不了康纳这种一本正经开黄腔（如果算的话？）的样子，再下流的话都能给他扯成生物上的学术用语。他先是揉了一把对方柔软而紧致的臀部，顺着印有Cyberlife字样的里裤边缘将它一把扯下。

 

汉克终究还是没有听从康纳的话直接进入后者的体内，而是选择了用手指先进行试探。对方的后穴紧紧包裹着自己的手指，似乎康纳体内的钛液会先行转化为可以润滑的液体，从而方便自己的进入。

 

“唔…”康纳先是发出了难耐的低吟，他下意识的向床头的方向缩了缩身子。纵使有性爱模块的加成，康纳也是初次体验这种莫名其妙的感觉——人类称之它为快感。他下意识闭上了眼睛，后穴里陌生的触感在感官处理器和性爱模块的共同作用下不断放大。

 

“嘿，康纳。仿生人有敏感点吗？”汉克还没有抽出他的那根手指，甚至加入了第二根。身下的仿生人咬着自己的下唇，紧闭的眼睫轻颤，终是点了点头。他像是极力在压抑着什么，大腿被身上的警官强行按住，想要挣扎又不敢的样子着实让人很难与平时那个雷厉风行的谈判专家联系上。

 

汉克赞许地点了点头。不得不说Cyberlife为了将仿生人做得更逼真真的是在各种方面都无限细致。他一改先前小心翼翼地按压康纳内壁的动作，转而使了点力在后者的内部四下探索。摩挲的动作粗暴了些，可是细致程度却分毫不差。

 

“呜嗯…——！”

 

从刚才开始一直闭着嘴的仿生人终于忍不住从声控组件里发出了声音，同时身体不受控制地向后缩，力度大得汉克差一点都没按住。暴躁老警长选择了一种最简单粗暴的方式使对方放松，他用空闲的手在这个警用型的臀部来了一巴掌。

 

“啪。”

 

肉体互相接触的清脆声线在房间里炸开，虽说不是那么疼，但是康纳还是不由自主地愣了一下，空气里仿佛只剩下了他模拟出来的呼吸声。

 

已经异常的仿生人早已开始向着人类的情感发展，同时，康纳从下载的性爱模块里了解到在做爱过程中打对方的屁股更多程度上有一种羞辱的意味，这种认知不免给刚刚汉克认为是“调情”的动作打上了不明的标签。

 

康纳觉得汉克还在生气，所以他选择了这种方式来报复自己。钛液在一瞬间涌进了他光学组件的部位，转化成别的什么液体在那里打着转儿。他没有说话，同样，汉克也没有。汉克只是想让这个仿生人别板那么厉害自己抓都抓不住，专心摩擦着对方敏感点的他并没有注意到康纳的情绪变化。

 

“…呜、…”仿生人的声音里带上了一些委屈，他极力压抑，却又因为铺天盖地的快感而从口中倾泻而出。他弓起身子试图躲避，将脑袋埋进臂弯里，可是很遗憾，因为他现在所保持的姿势，他并做不到。

 

“委屈”和“快感”几乎快将康纳逼疯。他不断瑟缩着身子，却总是无法躲开身上的人对那一点的蹂躏。他甚至觉得自己像是一只岸上的鱼，大口呼吸却毫无用处——尽管仿生人并不会呼吸。用来模仿人类呼吸的系统就像一只破风箱，不管再怎么努力，也不会有什么氧气进入他所谓的“肺”。

 

就在康纳觉得自己差不多要窒息的时候，汉克放开了他。抽出的手指竟然让康纳有一瞬间的空虚感。不过这并没有持续很长，很快汉克就脱下自己下身的衣物，将与手指的大小完全无法相比的物什抵在了穴口。

 

为了承欢，仿生人身体经过很多改良——当然最重要的还是用来承受的地方。为了让仿生人能够尽可能适应不同的尺寸又要在性爱中不失紧致，模控生命可以说是下了很多功夫。尽管知道自己并不会被弄坏，可汉克进来的那一瞬间，康纳还是红了圈。

 

“汉…汉克！慢一点…呜……——！”

 

康纳不由自主攀紧了身上的人。开启性爱模块后痛感以及快感都似乎会比平时放大无数倍，胀痛感让康纳有些无所适从。

 

“噢…天啊，你这下面可真紧。”汉克安慰性地拍了拍康纳的背，随后将自己的性器埋得更深。他并没有选择放慢速度，而是按住对方像是凌迟一般地进入。

 

副队长一定是在惩罚我，康纳突然想。对方忽视了自己的请求，这让康纳觉得有些不好受。先前在眼眶里打着转儿的生理盐水似乎下一秒就要掉下来。

 

康纳从来没有过觉得这么委屈——当然，是在成为异常仿生人之后。在DPD共事期间康纳也曾无数次使汉克生气，后者通常骂一两句就过去了，而像这次一样“沉默”的施暴却是从来没有过的。这让康纳觉得不舒服，或者说是难受——他并不是很清楚这是否可以称作委屈。

 

而在小仿生人身上一直披荆斩棘的副队长总算意识到了对方的不对劲，这个小家伙从一开始喊自己慢一点之后，就再没出过什么声了。为了用户有更好的体验，仿生人设置有一定程度的痛觉限度，这也意味着他们并不会疼昏。汉克拍了拍趴在自己肩上的小脑袋，低下头扶起对方的脸。

 

康纳在哭。

 

汉克不是没见过康纳哭，只是后者的眼泪通常是无意识的——就好像是初生的婴儿，掉落得突如其然。而这一次这个小家伙却用自己的呼吸和发声系统不停地发出小声的呜咽，额角的LED红得亮眼。他像是在极力压抑，却止不住眼泪往下掉。

 

“嘿…康纳？”汉克有点慌，他生怕是自己弄痛了这个小仿生人。他倒不是怕被告发（？）去耶利哥，而是对方这种慌乱的样子让自己有些无所适从。他拍了拍康纳的肩膀，将后者揽进自己的怀里：“嘿，康纳？你还好吗？”

 

“…我很抱歉…汉克。”仿生人的声音里还带着小声的哽咽，“我…我不想这样的，可是…可是……”

 

“OK,OK…。”汉克一边像拍打婴儿一般温柔地拍着对方的后背，一边轻声道：“如果很痛我可以停下，然后自己去卫生间解决他妈的一发。不过老实说，我现在很难受。”

 

康纳摇了摇头，他环紧了汉克的脖子，将自己贴紧后者，示意他可以动了。不过康纳的眼泪还是没能收住，随着汉克的动作，一摇一晃地往下掉。

 

“呃…——！呜…啊…汉克…汉克…”

 

康纳一边抽泣着一边呼唤着身上人的名字，老实说，这让汉克觉得有些……根本停不下来（？）。他加快了撞击的速度，用力朝着之前自己摸索到的那一点冲击。

 

性爱带来的快感被放大了无数倍，康纳甚至觉得自己已经临近人类口中所谓的“高潮”。他有些控制不住自己，因为身下的撞击和哭泣，让自己觉得有些缺氧（如果仿生人会的话，这大概是一种模拟出来的感觉。）。他晕头转向，暴风骤雨之中，他咬住了唯一的灯塔——汉克的双唇。

 

汉克有点懵。他不是没想过这个仿生人会主动，而是没想过会这么主动。康纳的吻技不差，这大概是性爱模块的结果，不过此时此刻这个小仿生人却像是一只讨好主人的小狗一样小心翼翼。

 

汉克情不自禁地回吻。他放慢了下身的速度，而是更专注地将舌头探入对方的口腔，四处探索。仿生人的眼泪滑落在两人之间，一番纠缠之后，汉克总算是放开了这只大型贵宾犬。

 

“……别生气。”康纳突如其来的话让汉克不由得心里一紧。小仿生人抬起了他的头，眼泪已经沾满了他的整张脸，LED也红黄闪烁不停。

 

“抱歉…汉克…。我想请你不要生气了。”康纳小声说，“我…我并不喜欢像、打击臀部或是…或是………。之类的、惩罚。”

 

原来这小兔崽子一直在以为自己生气吗。汉克一时间觉得有些心疼又有些好笑，他重新按住了康纳，俯身亲吻着对方的眼角。

 

“你真该学学，康纳。你的性爱模块有没有教过你一个叫‘调情’的玩意儿？”汉克伸手弹了一把小仿生人的额头，“躺好，我要动了。”

 

康纳眨了眨眼睛，数据处理器似乎还没有跟上人类的速度。而人类的性器却毫不犹豫地开始重新蹂躏自己体内的那一点。

 

“呜…呜呜啊……——汉克……！轻一点……轻一点……！呜！”

 

康纳还没来得及组织回应的语言，呻吟便率先脱口而出。他扬起脖颈，像是将自己全盘托付给了身上的人类。汉克握住对方因为快感而立起的性器，指尖细细摩挲，像是对待什么新奇事物。

 

“嘿康纳，我可以射在里面吗？”

 

康纳从来没有觉得对方有如此“混蛋”，后者甚至连句子都没有说完，就已经释放在了自己的体内。开启了相关模块的仿生人不由得觉得这种感觉有些奇妙，可他还来不及进行分析和思考，机体就率先一步释放在了人类的手中。

 

“我只是想确保仿生人不会漏电。”

 

“当然不会，副队长。”

 

但是会怀孕。这句话康纳没说。  
————————————————  
第二天康纳像个没事人一样找到了克莱斯，并且对他表达了感谢。

 

后者正在上班时间偷懒刷着网页，康纳不出所料地看到了一个关键词，怀孕。

 

“啊，你说这个啊。”克莱斯嘬了一口咖啡，“我在跟我未来女友打预备……咳咳嗯，其实，我刚刚看到怀孕可以有助于情侣之间的感情升温……”

 

“Got it.”

康纳不动声色地黄了黄圈圈。

 

————————————————————

 

汉克觉得自己很有必要好好去感谢一下克莱斯，各种意义上。

 

他和康纳不仅消除了误会（当然是被汉克按着脑袋说“你他妈下次还敢不敢弄坏自己”诸如此类的发言。），感情还升到了更高的一步（康纳：“我觉得我会先被您弄坏，副队长。”），为此，他特意从冰箱里偷出了康纳从自己那里收缴的两个甜甜圈，放在了正在敬业于偷懒事业的克莱斯的办公桌上。

 

克莱斯端着咖啡沉稳地看着桌子上的甜甜圈，出于礼貌他先是说了谢谢。紧接着开始思考这件事的严重性——一天内一对警探连续对自己示好，这里面莫非有什么不可告人的——

 

“副队长。”

 

汉克回过头，发现康纳正站在克莱斯办公桌的不远处，并且一脸正经——至少和昨晚比起来。

 

“我怀孕了。”

 

 

 

————————————

我就知道这伢子的嘎特一特不是什么好事。

克莱斯捡起了自己摔在盖文警探脸上的咖啡杯如是道。


End file.
